1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multipurpose tool which allows for the manipulation of fasteners including nuts, bolts, and screws on bicycles, wherein the tool also serves as a cam-action quick-release clamping mechanism for releasably clamping components of a bicycle together, such as with the pinch lugs of the seat tube of a bicycle, or for clamping either the front or rear wheel to the front fork or rear axle drop out plate of a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There exist several multipurpose bicycle tools for implementing various repairs or adjustments while on the road. Two such devices include the multipurpose bicycle tool kit patented by Robert L. Seals, U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,435, and the multipurpose bicycle tool patented by Bob Shaw, U.S. Pat. No. 322,208. While both of these devices teach multipurpose tools structured for the repairing and adjusting of bicycles, both must be transported either on the person of the rider or in some specially structured compartment or storage area on the bicycle. There is always the disadvantage that the rider may lose or misplace the tool when it is carried on his person, and he must always take a concerted effort to remember to take it along to begin with. If the tool is not carried on the rider's person then a special bag or compartment must be provided to retain the tool. This not only takes up space on the frame of bicycle where it could incumber the rider, but the compartment is also an added expense. More importantly, both of the bicycle tools add weight to the bicycle and rider as a whole. This can be significant to racing bicyclists where every effort is made to reduce weight and increase speed.
Another past art multipurpose bicycle tool is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,656, issued to Loppnow. Loppnow's device is designed for direct attachment to the frame of the bicycle and therefore eliminates the need for a storage compartment or the rider to carry it. However, the Loppnow device still adds additional unwanted weight to the bicycle.
Therefore, there is a need for a multipurpose bicycle tool which functions to allow for repair or adjustment a variety of bicycle problems while out on the road, and which does not need to be carried on the rider's person and does not add additional weight to the bicycle.